Finding Your Way Back Home
by actlikesummer
Summary: Olivia Carter was a great singer...until she quit her singing career after an illness. Now she is 25 and back in Beaufort for her cousins' tour kick off. While she is there, she makes a decision and now that she can't go back, how will she deal with it?
1. Chapter 1

Intro

_This is an old single from Olivia Carter. Remember her? One day a huge singer, the next her voice gives out and she walks away from all the fame, the fans, and the music. Must have been a hard decision to leave all of that behind. I wonder if she'll ever-_

The radio shut off as a shoe smacked into it. "Ugh." Suddenly the phone rang.

"Hey you. Yes…you. I know you are home and I know you are listening. You better be coming. If you don't show up, you know Kris and I are going to come kidnap you. Yes I said kidnap, sue me. So over pack your suitcase, and get your ass to Beaufort by Saturday. I am not kidding, Liv. You know we will do it. See you this weekend. Love you!"

Liv Carter looked around the corner of her archway and glared at the machine next to her phone. She knew that the caller couldn't see it, but it didn't stop her from giving it the stare down as the message was relayed to her.

"So fricken annoying!" She groaned. "Come on, Liv! It'll be fun! Spend some time with the family! Oh and by the way…" she mocked under her breath in a voice that she knew was too high for his actual voice. "Yeah sure, whatever."

Sighing, she put her hands on her hips, as another message came in. "Oh and by the way…my voice is not that high."

She rolled her eyes. Of course he knew her exact movements and thoughts-they had grown up together. It had always been the three of them: Liv, Kristian, and Tyler. No one had been able to break them up, and after they were able to drive, they could always be found driving around together somewhere. They were best friends, and had been since they were born, which is why no one in their small hometown of Beaufort, North Carolina, had been shocked when all three of them went into the music business. But that is where their similarities stop. Ty and Kris had stuck with their rapping/singing careers…after her surgery, Liv stopped.

Rolling her eyes, she smacked her forehead and after a second she pouted. "Ow."

The phone rang again. This time she picked up. "That had to hurt."

"I hate you." she said into the phone.

Tyler laughed. "Get in your car and don't stop until you get to Beaufort! Now!" Then he hung up.

Growling, she threw her phone on the couch. Walking to her bed, she grabbed her suitcase. "Here goes nothing."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The breeze was light as the sun set over Beaufort the following Friday night. In this town, everyone was settling in to spend time with their families or eat their dinners. At the dock near the edge of town, Ty and Kris sat on the bench.

"So do you think she is actually coming?" Kris asked his friend as the sky grew darker.

Tyler laughed as he took a puff from his cigarette. "Oh she is coming. The real question is when."

Kris chuckled and shrugged. "You might not want her to catch you smoking…" he smacked Ty when the smoke was blown in his face. "But that is a good question. Liv always does have a knack for showing up at the weirdest times."

"Like right now?"

They turned and saw their friend coming towards them, a sly smirk on her face. "Hey Ty. Put that shit out, it'll rot your brain."

She hugged Kris and when Ty leaned in to give her a hug, she stole the cigarette. "You told me you stopped smoking."

He looked up at her. "Did you believe me?"

She shook her head. "Nope."

He mocked hurt. "I hate that you have no confidence in me."

She rolled her eyes. "No…I just know you, Ty." She chuckled and stole the hat he had and ran away.

The boys looked at each other and then took off after her. They had a habit of acting like children when they were together.

Since her dad didn't live too far from the dock, Liv had parked in front of his house and snuck to the dock. Laughing as she put the hat on, she ran towards the house.

"Thief!" Ty yelled as they chased her.

Her jean jacket blew around in the wind, and she laughed even harder as they got closer. Knowing that if she stopped then, they would end up tackling her, she glanced at them and ran up the steps. Opening the door, the boys caught up to her, and they all toppled to the floor. The boys landed on top of her, and as the parents came into the room, they were laughing.

"What the Hell are you two doing?" Dean asked as he came into the room. "Landon is going to kill you if you break anything."

"Sorry Dad." Ty asked and as he stood Dean turned to walk back into the kitchen, where the rest of his friends were.

After the boys helped her stand, the three friends realized that he hadn't noticed Liv. She winked and walked up behind him, and jumped onto his back. He turned, ready to yell, and then he smiled.

"Liv!" he hugged her and she laughed.

"Hey Uncle Dean." she smiled.

"I can't believe you're here." he laughed and walked to the door. "Landon! The boys left you a present in the living room!"

She smiled and as he walked into the room, his eyes became locked on her face. She smiled. "Hey Daddy."

Landon smiled and immediately pulled his daughter into a hug. She squeezed back until Ty and Kris coughed.

"This is so touching, Kris." Ty said in mock tears.

Kris nodded. "I know! So cute…"

They pulled and away and Liv winked at her dad. Pulling her shoe off, she chucked it at Ty and it smacked him in the face. Laughing, Landon rolled his eyes and walked back into the kitchen.

"Why'd you hit me? Kris was doing it too!" Ty complained.

"You were closer. Get over it." she said quickly.

"So what are you doing back here?" Her Aunt Erika asked as everyone sat in the living room later that night.

She chuckled. "I was threatened."

Landon sat up. "What?"

She stared at everyone. "They didn't tell you?"

Dean shook his head. "Who was the creep?"

She chuckled. "It was worse than a creep. It was these two idiots."

Everyone laughed and the boys rolled their eyes. "It was the only way you'd come, Liv."

"I wouldn't miss the boys' tour kick off, though. This is exciting." she smiled slightly.

"I just wish it could have been you up there with him. Really make it a family tour." Belinda sighed.

Liv bit her lip. "I don't want to hear it again. This is why I don't come back." she said and sat back in her seat.

There was an awkward silence, before Ty sat forward. "So Kris and I have something to say."

Everyone looked at them and Kris nodded. "We have a…surprise at our concert next week."

Liv smiled and shook her head. "You would."

They shrugged. "You know us too well."

Tracie looked at her. "You know what it is?"

She nodded. "Do you really think these two could pull off a surprise without help and not have it fall apart? They may be great musicians, but brain smarts? Not so much."

They both smacked her in the head with pillows, and she sat there for a moment. Suddenly she jumped up and tackled them onto the floor.

Dean, Eric, and Landon looked at each other. "They're children, still! Look at them!" They all chuckled as they watched their grown children mess around like kids on the ground.

* * *

><p>I do not own A Walk To Remember. I only own Kris, Liv, and Ty. Enjoy!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

The next day, Liv woke up and looked around her old room. She smiled as she remember her teen years, before and after her singing career. Walking downstairs, she saw her dad at the table and grabbed a cup of coffee.

"Morning." he looked up at her. "Still an early riser I see."

She chuckled. "Yep. Never left my system. You have an early shift at the hospital?"

He nodded. "Yeah. But I should be home tonight. How about we do dinner, just us tonight."

She nodded. "I like that."

"So what are your big plans for today?" he grinned.

She sighed, setting her cup down. "Probably go back upstairs, play some guitar, visit Grandpa Hegbert for a while, and then go wake up the boys at around noon." she grinned.

"You know they are in the music business too. They could have a different sleep schedule than they used to." he shrugged as he grabbed his coat.

She laughed for a minute. "I doubt it."

He smiled and kissed her head. "Love you baby."

She nodded. "Love you too."

He left a minute later, and she was alone. Looking around, she sighed. It had been a long time since she had really felt alone in this house. For as long as she could remember, it had been just her and Landon living there. She didn't really remember much about her mother, but she knew what a great person she was-and that she looked just like her.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she went back to her room. Pulling her hair into a long ponytail, she put on her robe and grabbed her guitar. Even though she had quit singing, she still played the guitar which used to be her mother's. As she started to play, she got distracted by the things that had happened the night before.

Chuckling at the thought of her "cousins", she put her guitar away and changed into a new pair of jeans and a long-sleeved blue shirt. Grabbing her purse and her sunglasses, she walked to her car and drove to the Red Canoe. After ordering her iced spiced chai, she drove to her grandmother's house. An hour later she was visiting with her dad's father and his wife. After that, she pulled up to her grandfather's house. It was only 9am, but she knew that he would be up and working on his sermon for this week's mass.

Even at his age, Hegbert Sullivan was still the head of the small church where her parents met and were married. She had gone there every Sunday since she was born, and when she had moved, she found it hard not to go.

She knocked and waited for someone to answer, and when his nurse did, she smiled. "May I help you?"

Liv smiled as he came around the corner. "Oh Kelly, just let her in." he hugged her. "My grandbaby is home."

Liv laughed and hugged him gently. "I missed you, Grandpa."

He laughed. "You missed me? You call me once a week…how could you have time to miss me?"

She rolled her eyes, a smirk on her face. "Grandpa…"

He sat on the couch and patted the seat next to him. "So…" he grinned looking at her. "How have you been my dear?"

She sighed. "I am good. I came back for the tour kick off. Ty and Kris threatened me…" She smiled. "I would have come anyway."

He nodded. "I know you would have. You know everyone has missed you, especially in the choir at church."

She bit her lip. "Grandpa…"

He raised his hands. "I know, I know. I didn't mean it like that."

She nodded. "Thank you." She sighed again. "So who is Kelly?"

He shrugged. "My new nurse. Not that I really need one but you never know. Your father is paranoid and pays for it still."

She laughed and nodded. "I know. And whether you think you need it or not, that won't change. We love you too much."

He smiled. "I love you guys too."

They talked for an hour and when she stood to leave, he grabbed her wrist. "You know…your mother wanted you to have this when the time came. I should have given this to you sooner."

He handed her a letter and she opened it, sitting back down.

My baby girl,

I am so sorry I won't be there to see your grow up, but I have to go help God now. Please know that I want you to be happy, with no matter what you do in your life. I want you to do to great things with you life, even if they aren't being famous, or making a lot of money doing it. I hope that you overcome every wall that attempts to hold you back, and take charge of what you really want in your life. I love you forever, my sweet girl."

Liv bit her lip and listened to what her mother wanted. Although she didn't know her mother well, she always felt close to her. Holding back tears, she kissed her grandfather on the cheek.

"Thanks Grandpa."

She got in her car and drove directly to her aunt and uncle's house, where she knew Ty was sleeping. Running to the door, she took her old key and unlocked it.

"Liv?" Dean and Tracie were at the table and stood when she walked in.

Ignoring them, she ran up the stairs and a moment later she came down, pulling a barely awake Tyler with her. "He'll be back later."

Throwing him in the car, she drove to her Uncle Eric and Aunt Erika's house. Following the same motions as she did with Ty, she dragged him out of bed and right to her car. When he was strapped in, she drive for a little while and eventually they parked in front of the cemetery where Jamie was buried.

The boys were awake by that point, but neither spoke. She gripped the wheel tightly and sighed, closing her eyes. "I'll do it."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Later that night, Landon and Liv went out for dinner. They hadn't spent time catching up yet, so Landon was glad he had his daughter here to be able to do so.

After their food came, he noticed that she was being unusually quiet. "You okay, honey?"

She looked up from the food she was pushing around her plate and sighed. "Can you tell me about Mom?"

He sighed. "What brought this on? You used to ask me this when you were younger…I am pretty sure I have told you everything."

She nodded. "I know. But Grandpa Hegbert said things today….I just want to know about her. I feel like I never knew her and right now…I just feel like I need to know."

He watched her closely. "She was amazing. She really did change me. I know it sounds cheesy, but it is the truth. Who knows where I would be without her. I definitely would not have gone into medicine. She gave me that. I always wondered why God her to me only to take her away a few months later…"

Liv looked up at him. "Did you ever figure it out?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I did."

She watched him and when he didn't continue talking, she chuckled. "Are you going to tell me? What was it?"

"I am looking her."

Liv was taken aback. She was not expecting that answer and it slightly shook her. After accepting the boys' offer earlier that day, she had been off. Her mother's words from her grandfather still rung in her ears and although she was happy that she made her decision, she was apprehensive about it.

Landon grabbed her hand. "You okay?"

She cleared her head and nodded. "Kris and Ty and I had a discussion today and I am still trying to work my brain through it."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head. "Not really, but thanks." she sighed. "It is a secret for now."

After dinner, Liv drove to the dock, where she had planned to meet with Kris and Ty to discuss what she had decided. When she got there, she saw that they hadn't arrived yet, so she leaned against the rails and let the salty ocean breeze blow her hair back. Closing her eyes, she imagined her mother and tried to see how her advice might've helped Liv during this visit.

Without opening her eyes, she felt two bodies on either side of her. She knew the boys were there, yet she didn't speak. After a minute she breathed in the air.

"Are you really doing this? You cannot go back on this, you know." Kris said softly.

She opened her eyes and turned around, leaning her back against the rail. She nodded. "I am sure."

The boys watched her. "What brought this on? I thought you told us no. You've been saying it for years, and when we decided to go on tour as a "family" you apologized a million times. We understood…what made you change your mind?"

She paused and her light brown hair blew around her. "My mother told me to."

They glanced at each other. "What did she say?" Kris asked softly.

"She said that she doesn't want me to be afraid of the things that hold be back from what I love." She stood up straight and faced them. "I love to perform and I am going to do it again."

Kris watched her carefully and Ty smirked. "That's our girl."

She smiled and laughed, a few tears still in her eyes. "Looks like Olivia Carter is back."

Suddenly the boys glanced at each other. "But Liv…that kind of means we have a lot to do. Do you have any songs to sing?"

She smiled. "Guys…this is me we're talking about." They nodded. "I can sing some of my old hits and I have some new stuff…"

"If you are going to be ready by Saturday, we still have a lot to do." Kris laughed and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

At that moment, Liv got a fixated look on her face as she looked at the boys. She smiled and nodded a few times. They glanced at each other and then back at her.

"Uh…Liv. You okay?" Ty asked carefully.

She nodded. "Yeah. Here, listen to this."

She shoved some headphones at Them and they listened for a minute. "Kris you think you can put some stuff to it?"

He grinned. "Definitely."

Walking back to the car, they were talking about how they would surprise the fans and their family with her comeback. Suddenly Ty stopped and smiled. "I may have an idea."

Kris and Liv looked at each other before looking back at him. "Okay?"

He laughed. "Just follow me."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

"_She's the worst singer ever!"_

"_That was the worst performance I have ever seen! How could she ever have had any good hits?"_

"_Olivia you can't listen to them!"_

"_Don't pay any attention to them. They are just jealous."_

"_Their opinions don't matter."_

"_They're my fans! Of course it matters!"_

"_You should just go find a real talent…she is horrible."_

"_No!"_"No!"

Olivia shot out of bed and looked around. After a minute, she realized that she was in her childhood bedroom and she was sweating bullets. Pulling her blankets up to her chest, she grabbed onto them for dear life. She hadn't had a dream of her nearly-failed music career in years, but when she did, they threw her.

She remembered how horrible it was to hear the people's criticism on something that she desperately tried to fix. But every harsh word and harsh tone was thrown back at her and she always woke up screaming.

Tears fell down her face as she thought about it. She knew that their words shouldn't hurt her this bad, even after all that time, but she couldn't help it. She stuffed her face into her blanket and sobs came to her.

"Liv?" Landon came tiredly into the room and when he turned on the light, his heart broke. He hugged her and laid back against her headboard with her in his arms. "Shh. It's okay. Calm down."

When her tears finally stopped, but some sniffles still remained, Liv sighed. "Why?"

Landon looked down at her. "Why what?"

"Why did that happen to me?" she asked tearfully.

Landon sighed. "You got sick. It wasn't something you could control. Your vocal chords were messed up and after the surgery…you went back too soon."

She nodded. "I know. I shouldn't have given in to fear. After that horrible performance…I shouldn't have done it."

Landon didn't say anything. He wasn't sure exactly what she meant, the performance or walking away. He held her tightly and kissed her hair. As she shook slightly, he wondered what had brought this nightmare on. He wasn't sure what she was keeping from him, but he had a feeling, or a hope, that it would come out sooner rather than later.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

At six-thirty that morning, Liv walked into the venue for the concert, iced spiced chai in hand. Her dark sun glasses hid her tired eyes and her hair was in a ponytail. Not bothering with getting dressed up, she had chosen a light blue t-shirt, a pair of jeans, black short-heeled boots, and a gray hat.

Walking up to the stage, her pass around her neck, Ty and Kris (who were already there) turned and saw her. Ty held his guitar, and Kris had a microphone. They looked at her and shook their heads.

"Rough night?" Kris asked.

She looked up at him as she walked up the stairs to the stage. "Excuse me?"

"You look like Hell." Ty said.

"Eat shit." she snapped at him and the boys shared a glance-they would get their answers later.

About an hour later, as she watched the boys rehearse their segments of the show, Liv thought about her return to the music world. No one had been told yet, and she was a bit worried about how her fans and others would react.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Kris waved for her to come onstage with them. She got up there and saw her old manager, Lilly Harmon, smiling at her.

"Welcome back." Lilly smiled at Liv.

Liv sighed and nodded. "So who exactly is playing in my band…?"

Lilly was about to speak when suddenly they hear squealing from the other end of the stage. Liv turned, and smiled. "Oh my God."

Facing her was a tiny girl, about a year younger than Liv, with short red hair and a huge smile. Liv started laughing. "Sasha!"

They ran to each other and with much laughter and squealing like teenagers, they hugged. "What are you doing here?"

"I am playing for you again!" Sasha's blue eyes danced as she smiled.

Liv was in shock. "Really? Oh my God. That is amazing!"

When they stopped squealing, Liv dragged her friend over to the rest of the group. Sasha had originally been in Liv's band. They had met in high school, when Sasha transferred from France in Liv's sophomore year. She was a phenomenal guitar player, and her vocals were pretty great, too.

"Sasha you remember Kristian and Tyler." Liv said when they got back.

She nodded. "Yep. Only met them a few times, but I gotta say…not bad."Liv glared at her and Sasha just laughed. "We will talk later."

Shortly after, while Sasha and the rest of Liv's band was setting up, Kris and Ty pulled her aside.

"You are going to be amazing." Kris said with a smile and gave her a hug.

He was bigger than she was and muscular, his dark brown skin engulfing her as she returned his hug. After making sure she was okay, he walked away to help with the set-up.

Liv turned to Ty and he smirked. "Kris' right, you know. You have nothing to be nervous about."

She looked up at him. "How did you know I was nervous?"

He chuckled. "We should really learn not to be shocked when the other two guess our problems by now. We've only known each other, what, our entire 25 year life-time?"

She giggled and his smile was more than a smirk as he watched her hair shake back and forth, the multi-colored light bouncing off of it to make a beautiful glare.

"Hey Liv! We are ready for you to start." Lilly shouted.

Liv sighed and turned to walk away. Ty smiled. "Hey Liv!" she turned, still walking. "You look really good in blue."

Her cheeks flushed pink, and she walked quickly to the microphone. Kris walked over and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Nice, Ty. Nice." Then he walked away, shaking his head.

Ty threw his arms out and his jaw dropped. "What?" Kris kept walking. "Kris!" No response. "Hey you get back here when I am yelling at you!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

As the day of the tour came closer, Liv got more excited, yet more nervous. However, the fact that she, Kris, and Ty had agreed to keep her return a secret even from their family, proved to be a good distraction from her raging nerves.

"Okay seriously. What do you do all day when you go with the boys?" Tracie asked her one day while Liv and Kris were over for dinner. "You can't skip one day to come visit with your godparents?"

Liv stopped mid-bite and glanced at the boys. "I…uh…I can't. I am helping backstage while they are getting things ready." She paused. "It's nice to be back around that scene, if you know what I mean."

Luckily, Dean and Tracie bought it and continued eating. Liv looked at Ty and Kris and sent them the mental exclamation of 'that was close!'. They nodded slightly and looked back at their plates.

That night, Landon had a night shift at the hospital to cover for the time off he had taken for the concert. Because of this, Liv was alone. Going through some old photo albums, Liv grew more tired and suddenly her head dropped into the one book.

"Baby wake up."

Liv's eyes fluttered open and when she looked up she was till in her room. "Wow."

"You really have grown up."

She whipped around and her eyes grew wide. "Am I…I am dreaming right?"

Jamie smiled. "Sort of. I am here, but yes you are asleep. I am sort of like…an angel."

Liv nodded, not able to speak, and Jamie sat down on the bed in front of her. "You are so grown up. I have watched you grow and the decision you made about to returning to your music career was definitely one of the best things you could have done, sweetheart."

Liv nodded. "What if they hate me? What if my voice gives out like it did last time? What if I fail?"

Her mother smiled at her. "You won't fail if you have faith. I once told your father that everything happens for a reason…it's time you started believing that as well."

Liv looked down and then looked back at her mom. "I wouldn't have done it without your letter, you know."

She nodded, a small smile on her lips. "I believe that you would have done the right thing even without my help…I just gave you the small push you needed."

"How do I know that everything is going to be okay when I get on that stage?" Liv asked quickly.

"You don't. But I think that when you get on that stage, a lot of your fears will leave you and a lot of your questions will gain answers."

"I love you."

Jamie nodded and Liv stared at her. Suddenly she jumped, and when her eyes focused again she was on the ground next to her bed, the photo album a few feet from her. Grabbing her head, she realized that she had fallen off of the bed.

Standing, she went to her closet and pulled out her guitar. Quickly running her fingers over the strings, she started her new song. She wasn't sure how people would like it, but she needed it to be said and when she finished nearly two hours later, she was pleased.

Maybe her mother was right…everything happens for a reason. And maybe the main reason she was brought back to Beaufort, had two endings…and maybe, just maybe, she could finally find her way back home.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

The night before the opening concert, Ty and Kris picked up Liv and went out for dinner. "So is everything settled for you?"

She nodded. "Yep. Told my landlord that I would be out of town for a few months, got my neighbor to watch the cat and grab my mail, stopped my paper subscription and gave my notice two days ago. It's official guys…we are actually going on tour together."

They laughed. "You definitely have a changed attitude about this." Kris smiled.

Liv shrugged. "I figured that this is what I want. If I ever had fans, they will still be loyal to me. Plus I have you guys and without me this tour would just fall apart."

They mocked hurt and shock. "How can you say that? Do you have no faith in us?"

She laughed and shook her head. "I know you guys too well. Of course I have no faith in you." she paused. "However, in myself, I have plenty faith."

Kris nodded. "Those things your mom said really struck you didn't they?"

She nodded quietly. "Yes. They did. I mean…I never really knew her, yet I still feel like she is within me. She wants me to be happy with whatever I do and I think that if she were here today, she would be proud. I know she would be."

Kris smiled and Ty hugged her. "I want to hear it."

She looked up at him. "How did you-"

"We really need to stop saying that." Kris laughed.

"You always used to talk about your mom and get really serious with whatever you were doing whenever you just finished writing a song." Ty shook his head, his arms still wrapped around Liv.

She shrugged. "Wow. I never realized that I did that."

They laughed at her. "Yeah whenever you would be in an interview or a meet and greet and you got all spiritual or sentimental, we would know that you had written a song. That's why we would bug you to hear something new." Kris revealed.

She was shocked. "I can't believe you guys never told me that! I probably sounded like such an idiot!"

Ty smirked again. "Probably…but we didn't care. You are always an idiot anyway."

She glared at him and thrust her elbow into his stomach. He bent over to hold his stomach and laughed. "Oh that hurt, Liv."

She grinned and Kris rolled his eyes. "Suck it up, Ty. Liv has always been able to beat you up."

Now Ty was glaring at Kris. "Yeah and you weren't any better at beating her."

Liv smiled and shook her head. "Seriously though, guys. The only reason I am doing this is because you are going to be there. This isn't going to be easy for me. I would never go on tour by myself right off the bat."

They nodded. "Smart choice, even though we know you could and it would still go great." Kris said quickly.

"Yeah. Liv you don't realize how much talent you have. Just because you did that concert and your voice wasn't ready for it, those people's opinions are their own. You still had, and have, your loyal fans that got your back." Ty put his arm around her shoulders and she rested her head on it.

"And you're sitting across from your two biggest fans." Kris added.

She smiled but didn't talk. She knew that they were right. If she ever had fans, they would still support her. Sighing, she realized that while it was going to be scary, she would be returning to the one place that made her feel safe-the stage. And while it brought some unpleasant memories to her head, she also knew that her return would bring her back to the life she had missed for all of those years.

"I wonder what our parents are going to say…" Ty muttered as they sat in silence.

"It will be interesting." Kris nodded.

"My dad is going to freak." Liv added.

They all nodded at that and thought about it. What would the reaction be? She had stayed away from that career for so long, that there would definitely be many good, and bad, reactions.

"Twenty bucks says Uncle Landon cries." Ty smirked after a minute.

Liv sat up and Kris put his fork down. "Ty."

"I will take that deal." Kris shook his hand.

Liv rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat. "Children. That is what we look like. Children."

"And you are our fearless leader." Ty grinned.

"Why am I the fearless leader?" she asked.

"Because you're the oldest."

"The prettiest."

"The sneakiest."

"The most sly."

"The smartest." They stopped talking and looked at her. "What? I am!"

"How do you figure?" Kris challenged.

She hesitated and then smiled. "Like you said I am the oldest, by a year, and while I am sly and sneaky, I never once cheated on a test, never failed a class, never missed a homework assignment." she paused. "And I graduated with honors from a university. Need I say more?"

They sighed, defeated. "No." They whined at the same time.

"Good." she put some money on the table. "No come on. Tomorrow is the big day and we have some things to work out."

They groaned, but followed her out. As she laid in bed that night, she thought about how much her life was going to change the following night. Praying that everything went okay, she fell into a dreamless sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

The next morning, Sunday morning, found Kris, Liv, and Ty all sitting in pews at church. Although their concert was that night, they hadn't wanted to miss another mass at their old church.

Ever since they all had moved for their careers, or for school in Liv's case, their habits had changed. Now that they were home again, they felt like they should go…it was the right thing to do.

However, the minute the mass was over, and Hegbert dismissed them, Kris, Ty, and Liv all stood.

"Liv." Landon stood as well. "Where are you going?"

She paused. "I am going with the boys to help them get ready. You know them, without me it may all fall apart."

He watched her. "We are supposed to go by my mom's house for brunch."

Liv looked at the boys, with a pleading look. "Dad I really have to go with them. I will see Grandma tonight, and I will apologize. I am sorry."

She then turned and took off after the boys towards her car. They jumped in quickly, because they were running late, and sped off towards the venue. When they arrived, they each had to do a sound check. Because of the surprise, they weren't letting fans view this like they normally would, so Liv was getting used to her last little while of being the girl who quit.

As the hours counted down and the beginning of the show grew closer, Liv started to get nervous. With Sasha's help, she was ready on time and stood backstage with the boys. They peaked out at the audience and it was packed.

"I don't know if I can do this." Liv backed up and bit her lip.

They turned. "Yes. You can. Otherwise you wouldn't have come this far." Kris said quickly.

"You are going to be great. Everything is going to go well. You are stronger than you think. I promise." Ty told her and she didn't look convinced. "I know I have lied in the past, but have I ever once broken a promise to you?"

She shook her head. "No. You haven't. Not once."

"Exactly. You know you can do this and we know you can do this." Ty nodded and hugged her.

"Guys it is time for Kristian to go on." His manager came over.

Kris smiled. "Here we go, guys. This is the start of the best tour ever."

They did their three-way handshake from when they were teenagers, and Kris sighed before doing is entrance to the stage.

They could hear the screaming of the fans and Kris started his intro. Looking at each other, Ty and Liv walked to the side of the stage, and watched their friend rap and sing to their family and fans.

Liv enjoyed seeing her friend on the stage, but she couldn't stop the nervousness as he got close to the end of his set. Everyone cheered as Kris did his last song and when he finished the crowd went wild. Liv looked out for Eric and Erika, who were visibly proud of their son.

Laughing, Kris ran offstage and went to change into his clothes for his song with Ty. A few minutes later, after their bands switched, Ty winked at Liv and ran out for his entrance. A minute later, Kris showed up next to her and she hugged him.

"That was great." She whispered.

Suddenly it was time for Ty's fifth song, the song that introduced Liv to the tour.

Kris sighed and hugged her. "No turning back now."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Kris and Ty smiled as their fans cheered loudly at them. The concert was going well, now it was time for their big surprise. Glancing around the crowd, they ended up looking at their family and then at each other.

"How are you guys doing?" Kris asked the crowd. "You enjoying the concert?"

They cheered and Ty laughed. "Well we have a new song for you guys tonight and we are doing it together. We also have a big surprised for you guys, and we know you will like it."

As the crowd cheered again, they smiled and got ready for the song.

_You know I know how_  
><em>To make em stop and stare as I zone out<em>  
><em>The club can't even handle me right now<em>  
><em>Watchin' you watchin' me I go all out<em>  
><em>The club can't even handle me right now (yeah)<em>  
><em>The club can't even handle me right now (yeah)<em>

_I own the light and I don't need no help_  
><em>Gotta be the feeling that scarface player<em>  
><em>Stuntin go wild can't handle this plan<em>  
><em>Life of the club arrogant like yeah!<em>  
><em>Top like money all the girls just melt<em>  
><em>Want to many all know me like Twelve<em>  
><em>Look like cash and they all just stare<em>  
><em>Bottles, Models, standing on chairs<em>  
><em>Fall out cause that's the business<em>  
><em>All out it's so ridiculous<em>  
><em>Zone out so much attention<em>  
><em>Scream out I'm in the building (hey!)<em>  
><em>They watchin I know this<em>  
><em>I'm rocking I'm rolling<em>  
><em>I'm holding, I know it<em>  
><em>You know it<em>

_You know I know how_  
><em>To make em stop and stare as I zone out<em>  
><em>The club can't even handle me right now<em>  
><em>Watchin' you watchin' me I go all out<em>  
><em>The club can't even handle me right now (yeah)<em>  
><em>The club can't even handle me right now (yeah)<em>

_Hey_  
><em>Still feeling myself I'm like outta control<em>  
><em>Can't stop now more shots let's go<em>  
><em>Ten more rounds can I get a Kato<em>  
><em>Paparazzi trying to make me pose<em>  
><em>Came to party to I came no more<em>  
><em>Celebrate cause that's all I know<em>  
><em>Tip the groupies taking off their clothes<em>  
><em>Grand finale' like superbowl<em>  
><em>Go hard run the show<em>  
><em>That's right wild out got money to blow<em>  
><em>More light more ice when I walk in the door<em>  
><em>No hype I do it big all over the globe<em>  
><em>Yeah!I said it<em>  
><em>Go tell it<em>  
><em>Confetti<em>  
><em>Who ready?<em>  
><em>I'm ready!<em>  
><em>You ready!<em>  
><em>Let's get it!<em>

_You know I know how_  
><em>To make em stop and stare as I zone out<em>  
><em>The club can't even handle me right now<em>  
><em>Watchin' you watchin' me I go all out<em>  
><em>The club can't even handle me right now (yeah)<em>  
><em>(Put your hands up!)<em>  
><em>(Put your hands up!)<em>  
><em>(Put your hands up!)<em>  
><em>The club can't even handle me right now (yeah)<em>  
><em>(Put your hands up!)<em>  
><em>(Put your hands up!)<em>  
><em>(Put your hands up!)<em>

Suddenly smoke erupted from everywhere and a platform slowly came down from the ceiling. As it got farther down, they saw someone standing on the platform and when it came lower, everyone saw Liv…and all Hell broke loose.

_You got me watchin now (hey)_  
><em>Got my attention now (hey)<em>  
><em>Got everybody in the club wanting to know now<em>  
><em>I am a ladies man<em>  
><em>Come and be my lady and...We can ball, so, ah<em>  
><em>Bring ya body here let me switch up the atmosphere<em>  
><em>Take you up out of this club and in my new limo<em>  
><em>Fly you all around the world<em>  
><em>What you want baby girl<em>  
><em>Are you ready to go now!<em>

Liv laughed and Kris grabbed her from the platform. After he set her on the stage, she walked forward with the boys and everyone was freaking out.

_You know I know how_  
><em>To make em stop and stare as I zone out<em>  
><em>The club can't even handle me right now<em>  
><em>Watchin' you watchin' me I go all out<em>  
><em>The club can't even handle me right now (yeah)<em>  
><em>(Put your hands up!)<em>  
><em>(Put your hands up!)<em>  
><em>(Put your hands up!)<em>  
><em>The club can't even handle me right now (yeah)<em>  
><em>(Put your hands up!)<em>  
><em>Let's celebrate now(Put your hands up!)<em>  
><em>You know who shut it down!<em>

As the music stopped, the sound was deafening. Everyone was screaming and cheering and Liv laughed. A few tears were in her eyes, but they were good tears. As she looked around, she finally realized that she felt at home for the first time since she walked away. It felt right.

Glancing down at Landon, he had tears in his eyes, and she laughed and waved. Looking back at the fans, she smiled.

"So what did you guys think?" She shouted and everyone screamed again. "If you liked that, then you should buy tickets to other shows because I will be going on tour with these boys for the next few months."

Once again everyone yelled and clapped and cheered. She and Kris waved and they walked offstage. The minute they were off, he grabbed her into a hug.

"I told you it would go well." he teased.

They turned to watch Ty and heard everyone cheer.

"Ok guys, so I wrote this new song recently, but in order to sing it I need the girl I wrote it for to come sit with me." he paused. "So if we scream really loud we can get Liv to come back out here…"

When Kris looked down at her, her eyes were as big as saucers, and she went pale. "No…he's not."

"I think he is." Kris laughed and pushed her out on stage.

She walked over to him and sat on the stool that he had set up for her. Grabbing the mic she laughed. "Well this is new."

They laughed and Ty smiled, plucking away on his guitar.

Every time I see your face  
>My heart takes off on a high speed chase<br>Now don't be scared, it's only love  
>Baby, that we're falling in<p>

I can't wait to tomorrow  
>This feeling has swallowed me whole<br>And know that I've lost control  
>This heart that I've followed<br>Has left me so hollow  
>That was then, this is now, yeah you have changed everything<p>

Every time I see your face  
>My heart takes off on a high speed chase<br>Now don't be scared, it's only love  
>That we're falling in<br>I would never do you wrong  
>Or let you down or lead you on<br>Don't look down, it's only love  
>Baby, that we're falling in<p>

I'm standing in your driveway  
>It's midnight and I'm sideways<br>To find out if you feel the same  
>Won't be easy, have my doubts too<br>But it's over, without you I'm just lost, incomplete  
>Yeah you feel like home, home to me<p>

Every time I see your face  
>My heart takes off on a high speed chase<br>Now don't be scared, it's only love  
>That we're falling in<br>I would never do you wrong  
>Or let you down or lead you on<br>Don't look down, it's only love  
>Baby, that we're falling in<p>

All those nights I stayed away  
>Thinking of all the ways to make you mine<br>All of those smiles will never fade  
>Never run out of ways to blow my mind<p>

Every time I see your face  
>My heart takes off on a high speed chase<br>Now don't be scared, it's only love  
>That we're falling in<br>I would never do you wrong  
>Or let you down or lead you on<br>Don't look down, it's only love  
>Baby, that we're falling in<p>

When Ty ended the song, the whole place screamed. Liv had tears in her eyes as Ty stared at her. Suddenly, he smirked and kissed her. Once again, everyone went insane and when they pulled apart, they were both smiling.

* * *

><p>I am so sorry! I totally thought I posted this!<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

After Tyler completed his set, the bands switched again and it was time for Liv to go out on her own and reclaim her career. She had more of a country sound, rather than the boys rapping/singing music, so while the boys had extra lighting and effects, her set was more casual and laid back.

They could see the look of her fear on her face, but the determination in her eyes let them know that she would be just fine. She took a deep breath, glanced at her best friends, and walked onto the stage with a smile on her face. The minute she did, the deafening roar came back and her heart swelled. The nerves were quickly leaving her and she was filled with happiness.

"Are you guys enjoying the concert so far?" She asked and they screamed again. She chuckled. "Good. So I haven't been around in a while, but I was hoping you guys would like to hear some new stuff that I have been working on and maybe you will like them?"

She nodded to the band and they started the first song.

_Mr. know it all_  
><em>well you think you know it all<em>  
><em>but you don't know a thing at all<em>  
><em>ain't it something y'all<em>  
><em>when somebody tells you something 'bout you<em>  
><em>think that they know you more than you do<em>  
><em>so you take it down, another pill to swallow<em>

_Mr. bring me down_  
><em>well you like to bring me down, don't ya?<em>  
><em>but I ain't laying down<em>  
><em>baby I ain't going down<em>  
><em>can't nobody tell me how it's gonna be<em>  
><em>nobody's gonna make a fool out of me<em>  
><em>babe, you should know that I lead, not follow<em>

_oh you think that you know me, know me_  
><em>that's why I'm leaving you lonely, lonely<em>  
><em>'cause babe, you don't know a thing about me<em>  
><em>you don't know a thing about me<em>

_you ain't got the right to tell me_  
><em>when and where to go, no right to tell me<em>  
><em>acting like you own me lately<em>  
><em>yeah, baby, you don't know a thing about me<em>  
><em>you don't know a thing about me<em>

_Mr. play your games_  
><em>only got yourself to blame<em>  
><em>when you want me back again<em>  
><em>but I ain't falling back again<em>  
><em>'cause I'm living my truth without your lies<em>  
><em>let's be clear, baby - this is goodbye<em>  
><em>I ain't coming back tomorrow<em>

_so what, you've got the world at your feet_  
><em>and you know everything about everything<em>  
><em>but you don't<em>  
><em>you still think I'm coming back but baby, you'll see<em>

_Mr. Know It All_  
><em>well you think you know it all<em>  
><em>but you don't know a thing at all<em>  
><em>yeah, baby, you don't know a thing about me<em>  
><em>you don't know a thing about me<em>

She smiled as she finished and everyone screamed. "That was just something new that I thought you would like. Was I right?" They kept screaming and waving their signs in the air, and some of them had even written her name on their signs in markers or eyeliner.

After she had performed most of her songs, she came down to her last two. "Okay so this next song is one that I wrote a few days ago. I haven't played it for anyone but the band, not even my cousins." She glanced at them from backstage and winked.

She grabbed her guitar, adjusted the strap and took a deep breath. "I wrote this song after a dream I had. I was worried about coming back up on this stage and someone that I love very much came to me in a dream to tell me that everything happens for a reason and that we all have a place in this world. She told me that if you have faith, you won't fail and I couldn't have more faith than I do right now. Thanks to my mother, I have realized that my place is right here with all of you."

She looked down at Landon and he had tears slowly falling down his face that she wasn't even trying to hide. Dean had his hand on Landon's shoulder, a proud look on his face. She smiled at them and sighed as she started to pluck out the notes.

_There's a place out there for us,  
>More than just a prayer or anything you've ever dreamed of.<br>So if you feel like giving up cause you don't fit in  
>down here,<br>Fear is crashing in, close your eyes and take my hand._

_We can be the kings and queens of anything if we_  
><em>believe.<em>  
><em>It's written in the stars that shine above,<em>  
><em>A world where you and I belong, where faith and love<em>  
><em>will keep us strong,<em>  
><em>Exactly who we are is just enough, there's a place for us, there's a<em>  
><em>place for us.<em>

_When the water meets the sky,_  
><em>Where your heart is free and hope comes back to life,<em>  
><em>When these broken hands are whole again,<em>  
><em>We will find what we've been waiting for,<em>  
><em>We were made for so much more<em>

_We can be the kings and queens of anything if we_  
><em>believe.<em>  
><em>It's written in the stars that shine above,<em>  
><em>A world where you and I belong, where faith and love<em>  
><em>will keep us strong,<em>  
><em>Exactly who we are is just enough,<em>  
><em>there's a place for us, there's a place for us<em>  
><em>So hold on, hold on,<em>  
><em>There's a place for us<em>  
><em>We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe.<em>  
><em>It's written in the stars that shine above, a world where you and I<em>  
><em>belong, where faith and love keep us strong, yeah exactly who we<em>  
><em>are is just enough, there's a place for us.<em>  
><em>A world where you and I belong, where faith and love<em>  
><em>will keep us strong,<em>  
><em>Exactly who we are is just enough, exactly who we are<em>  
><em>is just enough,<em>  
><em>There's a place for us.<em>

She had tears in her eyes as she finished and laughed as she wiped them away. As the lights flashed around her, she knew that her mother was there with her and she knew that she had made the right choice.

Before she could speak again, the screaming got louder and she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. "So how did you like that?"

She rolled her eyes as Kris held her and Ty chuckled, so she smacked him. "Okay so unfortunately, we have to finish this concert, but we thought that since it was a family thing, we would send you off together. Does that sound good?"

_[Liv]  
>It's a new generation<br>Of party people_

_Darling get on the floor  
>Darling get on the floor<em>

_Let me introduce you to my party people  
>In the club...<em>

_[Kris]  
>I'm loose<br>And everybody knows I get off the train  
>Baby it's the truth<br>I'm like inception I play with your brain  
>So I don't sleep I snooze<br>I don't play no games so don't get it confused no  
>Cos you will lose yeah<br>Now pump it up  
>And back it up like a Tonka truck<em>

_[Liv]  
>If you go hard you gotta get on the floor<br>If you're a party freak then step on the floor  
>If you're an animal then tear up the floor<br>Break a sweat on the floor  
>Yeah we work on the floor<br>Don't stop keep it moving  
>Put your drinks up<br>Pick your body up and drop it on the floor  
>Let the rhythm change your world on the floor<br>You know we're running sh*t tonight on the floor  
>Brazil Morocco<br>London to Ibiza  
>Straight to LA, New York<br>Vegas to Africa_

_[Chorus]  
>Dance the night away<br>Live your life ,and stay young on the floor  
>Dance the night away<br>Grab somebody drink a little more  
>Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala<br>Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_

_Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala  
>Tonight we gon' be it on the floor<em>

_[Verse 2]  
>I know you got it clap your hands on the floor<br>And keep on rockin', rock it up on the floor  
>If you're a criminal kill it on the floor<br>Steal it quick on the floor, on the floor  
>Don't stop keep it moving<br>Put your drinks up  
>Its getting ill it's getting sick on the floor<br>We never quit, we never rest on the floor  
>If I ain't wrong we'll probably die on the floor<br>Brazil Morocco  
>London to Ibiza<br>Straight to LA, New York  
>Vegas to Africa<em>

_[Chorus]  
>Dance the night away<br>Live your life, and stay young on the floor  
>Dance the night way<br>Grab somebody drink a little more  
>Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala<br>Tonight we gon' be it on the floor  
>Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala<br>Tonight we gon' be it on the floor_

_[Ty]  
>That badonka donk is like a trunk full of bass on an old school Chevy<br>All I need is some vodka and some… coke  
>And watch… get donkey konged<br>… if you're ready for things to get heavy  
>I get on the floor and act a fool if you let me<br>Don't believe me just vet me  
>My name ain't Keath but I see why you Sweat me<br>L.A. Miami New York  
>Say no more get on the floor<em>

_Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala  
>Tonight we gon' be it on the floor<br>Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala  
>Tonight we gon' be it on the floor<br>Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala  
>Tonight we gon' be it on the floor<em>

They finished and she threw her arms around their shoulders. They were all really happy with the way things came out and after bowing and waving they ran offstage. The minute they were off and the curtains closed, they freaked out.

"Oh my God!" Liv exclaimed. "That was amazing!"

Kris laughed. "Oh this is going to be an awesome tour."

Ty nodded. "Everyone is still going crazy!"

Liv laughed and they went their separate ways to change and get their stuff. They would be meeting their family back at Tyler's house, and they all knew that it would be insane when they got there. They would leaving in two days for their next tour destination, and Liv knew that they all wanted to spend time with the trio before they left.

Once they had all gotten their things together, they all waited for security to come and take them back to the spot she had parked earlier that morning. When they were finally in her car, they sighed.

Ty smirked. "Kris…pay up."

Kris sighed. "The only reason he cried was because you brought up Aunt Jamie. I mean come on! You bring up a man's dead wife, of course he's gonna cry."

Liv rolled her eyes. "Hey…no dissing my mother."

Kris shut up as he shoved a ten into his friend's hand. "But they are going to love us for getting you back up there."

"Oh yeah, they are going to praise us for it." Ty nodded.

Liv nodded. "You're probably right, actually."

They were silent as they drove towards the house and Liv parked on the street. "You do realize that they are going to kill us for not telling them, right?"

"Oh yeah we're so dead." Ty agreed.

* * *

><p>Hey guys! I know it has been forever since the last time I updated this story and I am so sorry for that. Don't worry this is not the last chapter, but the next one might be.<p>

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "A Walk to Remember" or any of the songs used.

1.) "Mr. Know-It-All" (Country version) by Kelly Clarkson  
>2.) "There's A Place For Us" by Carrie Underwood<br>3.) "On the Floor" by Jennifer Lopez ft. Pitbull


End file.
